For The Rise Of Power
by Roman Lewinsky
Summary: Dimitri wants to rise in power and rank among the strigoi. He knows that he will need help doing so, and who better than Rose Hathaway. But things may not go exactly as Dimitri plans.


It has been a really long time sense I have posted anything. I have been working on this story for a while now trying to get it to come out right. Please excuse all spelling and grammar errors.

I do not own Vampire Academy*sigh*

Read and Review

* * *

Dimitri Belikov loved being a strigoi, well as close to love as he could feel. Ever since he was awakened his senses were so much sharper. Not only that but he had also gained incredible strength. He had been strong as a dhampir but now he felt as though he could crush entire buildings with the palm of his hand. He knew he was strong but not strong enough to act recklessly, that is exactly how most foolish strigoi are killed.

They get a little taste of power and they think their unstoppable. Randomly killing for the thrill of taking a life and challenging the power and authority of another strigoi. Dimitri knew how dysfunctional most strigoi were but to challenge another who wielded more strength and power than you was just beyond foolish. But there are those among the strigoi who are smart enough to put their petty differences aside and are able to band together and see the bigger picture instead of fighting over territory and power. These were the strigoi that often held the most power and influence among the strigoi and even humans.

Although Dimitri wasn't foolish enough to challenge anyone stronger than him and could see a bigger picture beyond just blood and power he could help but want more power. At the moment he had everything he needed and more, power, money, and influence in the strigoi community. But there was always a yearning deep inside of him for more power and anything else he desired. And rite now what he desired most was Rosemarie Hathaway. The girl who he had fallen in love with while he was still mortal.

Even after being awakened Dimitri still had feelings for the dhampir girl, but make no mistake he was not in love. Strigoi loved nothing but power and blood, but he lusted for the young girl constantly wanting to taste her flesh and blood. Dimitri could still remember how he had taken the girls virginity, how the two made passionate love. He had made love to her tenderly making sure not to hurt her. The vivid memory was almost enough to make him laugh.

Now that he was a strigoi he did not make love, he fucked. And he had every intention of doing so to Rose. Thoughts of all the filthy things he could do to her constantly running though his mind. Dimitri no longer having a need for sleep always had his Roza on his mind. He could spend hours thinking about her and her enticing flesh.

The way she would scream as he thrusted into her. Sinking his fangs in her neck while fucking her violently. He wanted to violate her body in every way possible. With his new found strength it would be so easy to break her. He would have no trouble making her bend to his every whim and desire. If he wanted Dimitri could have her in front of him at this very moment, but what would be the fun in bringing her to him when she was already on her way to him. Dimitri already knew that Rose in Russia looking for him. Every strigoi in Russia and most around the globe knew it.

Although he could no longer dream Dimitri could still daydream, and with the enhanced vision from becoming strigoi the images in Dimitri's head were also enhanced. The scenarios he would play and the one currently playing out in his head so vivid and life like. He could almost smell the dust from the abandoned warehouse he had allowed Rose to track him to. In and out of his mind Dimitri knew that Rose would never really be able to track a strigoi especially not him so easily without detection. The film in Dimitri's mind continued to play out with Rose walking into the warehouse rite behind him.

_Rose hadn't bothered to try to sneak in knowing for sure that Dimitri already knew she was there. Dimitri stood in the middle of the building. A small smirk formed on Dimitri's face as he watched his beautiful Roza appear in front of him with silver steak in hand._

"_Roza, what brings you here to beautiful Russia?" Came Dimitri's deep voice, his accent making his voice seem sensual._

_A look of anger crossed Rose's face before quickly fading away, but not before her grip tightened on the piece of silver she was currently holding. He knew just how much Rose hated when people tried to play games with her._

"_You know good damn well why I'm here, comrade." The hand holding the steak rising until it reached her chest making sure she would be able to strike with it when she needed to. Dimitri let out a small chuckle knowing that it would infuriate Rose even more._

"_Oh really, and why is that? So you can kill me, the only you ever loved?" Dimitri asked with a grin wide enough to show his fangs. He could here Rose's teeth grinding together, she was really angry now._

"_You are not the man I fell in love with, your nothing but a soulless bloodsucking monster!" Rose all but screamed at the man, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Before Dimitri could come up with some kind of retort Rose sprang into action, charging Dimitri and closing the gap between them in a matter of seconds. Dimitri of course knew she would do so having trained her for almost this exact situation. Rose took a quick swipe at him with the stake before swinging her left fist at his face._

_Dimitri had no trouble dodging such simple attacks. The extra speed boost that came from being strigoi making it even easier for him to move out of the way and land a blow of his own. Dimitri landed a swift punch to Rose's exposed midsection. The blow wasn't strong enough to do any real damage but just enough for Rose to feel some pain while she fought. Both knew that Rose would never let such a small amount of pain to stop her from achieving her objective. _

_If anything, Rose was even more infuriated with Dimitri for going easy on her. Ignoring the slight pain in her side Rose immediately responded with a series of punches and kicks. Dimitri managed to dodge all of her blows with the exception of one lucky right hook. The punch itself did no real damage to the strigoi, but Dimitri was surprised at just how fast Rose was now. If there was only one person who could constantly surprise Dimitri it would have to be Rose. No one ever knew just what exactly she was going to do next._

_The two once lovers continued to do the same dance for the next ten minutes. Each would take turns attacking and countering the other. Even though Dimitri had the advantage with his enhanced speed and strength, neither seemed to be winning. It was obvious that Rose was beginning to get tired. Her kicks and punches had become slower as well as her reaction time._

_It would be just a matter of time before Rose ran out of energy completely and collapsed from exhaustion. All Dimitri had to do was wait, knowing full well that Rose would not give up until either she staked him or he had killed her. But neither outcome was very pleasing to the strigoi. He would kill Rose but not the way she would have wanted. Instead he would make her a strigoi as well. Turning her into the one thing she hated the most._

_The irony and cruelty of it all only fueled Dimitri's reasoning for turning her. Once he awakens Rose the two of them would become the strongest pair of strigoi the world has ever known. They were broth incredibly skilled dhampirs and as strigoi they would unstoppable. Dimitri already had powerful connections that brought money and influence over other strigoi, but with Rose at his side there would be no one who could question their power and authority. Together they would build an empire strong enough to crush anyone who stood in their way._

_Dimitri's fangs began to tingle just thinking about what was sure to come. He couldn't wait any longer. It was time for him to awaken Rose so they could begin there empire together. Dimitri grabbed Rose's fist in mid strike and through her against a wall. He was sure that he heard something crack but that was irrelevant, once awakened Rose's body would be perfect. Before Rose could pick herself up off the ground Dimitri was right there next to her._

_Without hesitation Dimitri grabbed Rose by her hair pulling her to her feat. He let out a small chuckle before exposing Rose's neck. Dimitri inhaled slightly breathing in Rose's scent before letting his tongue snake out and taste her delicate flesh. _

"_You always did taste so sweet Roza." Dimitri said in almost a whisper before sinking his elongated fangs into Rose's exposed neck. The moment Rose's blood touched his taste buds Dimitri was sent into a frenzy. The delicious warmth from her blood spreading throughout his body giving him life. Dimitri entered a blissful state, nearly forgetting why he had bitten Rose in the first place. There was something very special about her blood. Whether it was because of the strong feelings Dmitri once had for her or the side effects from being shadow kissed, it really didn't matter. Soon she would become a strigoi and her blood will lose all warmth and magic it once held._

_Once Dimitri had his feel he retracted his fangs from Rose's neck. There was no longer a need to hold her now that she high on his endorphins. Dimitri made a quick incision on his wrist, bringing it to Rose's mouth. There was little to no force needed to make Rose drink from him. Almost immediately Dimitri could feel the change in Rose's body begin. Soon her heart would stop beating and she would be just like him. She would be even stronger and more deadly as a strigoi. Not as strong or as deadly as Dimitri himself but close enough to rule by his side. _

A knock on the door distracted Dimitri from his thoughts. Whoever it was that disturbed him had better have a damn good reason for disturbing him or Dimitri would kill them. Actually might still kill them if even if they did have a good reason.

Leaving the sofa he sat on, Dimitri made his way over towards the door.

"What do you want?" He barked, still behind the somewhat safety of the door. You never could be too careful when dealing with strigoi.

"Uh I have something for you sir." A human males voice squeaked. It was not uncommon for one of the human servants to knock on Dimitri's door to bring him blood or to offer themselves for a feeding. But Dimitri did wonder why one would be disturbing him so late at night while there were so many other strigoi were roaming through the halls of the compound, most of the humans stay hidden away in their rooms until the morning.

Dimitri wondered what the human could possibly have for him that he would risk walking the compound at night. There was a chance that whatever it was could be end up being of value to him, or that another strigoi was using the human and his promise of false gifts as a means to get him to lower his guard. Either way Dimitri wanted to know just what was behind the door. If the human did indeed bring something for him his curiosity would be somewhat sated, and if it was attack waiting for him then he would face it without hesitation.

Dimitri quickly opened the door while taking a small step back to put some distance between him and his visitor. Almost immediately he stepped forward again. Standing well more like leaning against the wall right in front of him was no other than Rose Hathaway, next to the human servant. Judging by Rose's posture and the way her head hang she was obviously knocked out. She was most likely drugged. But none of that really matters as long as she was there, actually there and not just an illusion or day dream. Now Dimitri would finally be able to realize his dream, well day dream that is.

"This arrived for you sir." The human said trying his best not to sound too scared. If it wasn't for his words Dimitri might have stayed in deep thought.

Regaining his composure Dimitri grabbed Rose and picked her up in his arms bridal style. He dismissed the human and carried Rose to the huge king sized bed in his suite. For a while all Dimitri could do was just stare at her while she slept, thinking of the best way to play with his pet before making her a powerful creature of the night. But before any of that he had to set up the room so that while he was away Rose wouldn't be a danger to herself or anyone else.

XXXXXXXXXX

The first thing Rose noticed when she awoke was the major pounding going on in her head. Whatever those strigoi did to knock her out was not very gentle on the noggin, but at least the bed she was laying on was really soft. Next her guardian instincts began to kick in. Rose's body jolted up and she quickly scanned the room for any enemies or some kind of weapon. The room was currently empty of both. After observing that the area was somewhat safe Rose's mind began to wonder.

How did she get there? Did strigoi take her or did someone else? Could she have been saved by a group of Guardians or possibly Alchemist? Until she had some answers Rose would have to assume that she was still in danger, regardless if the room was full of blood thirsty monsters or not. Years of training taught Rose to never let her guard down, and she was not about to start now, especially when she had so many unanswered questions.

Rose did another quick scan of the bedroom she was in. There was only one door less hole in the wall that led in our out of the room. In order to get more information she would have to venture out into the unknown. For all she knew there could be an army of strigoi outside just waiting for her to be foolish enough to poke her head out at them. Usually an army of undead vampires would be a welcomed challenge for Rose but being in an enclosed space with no weapons would be enough to change anyone's mind, even the young hard headed guardian.

Taking a deep breath Rose lightly stepped off the bed trying to make as little noise as possible. Next she made slowly made her way to do doorway. Peeping her head out Rose could see the room that she was in was connected to a large living area. It kind of reminded her of a hotel suite. Luckily there was no one in the room. First Rose walked over to the only door in the room, of course it was locked. Realizing that she had no way out or anywhere or else to go Rose made her way over to the couch in the middle of the room.

There was a large plasma tv staring at her practically begging to be watched. With her guardian instincts telling her that the room could still be unsafe she knew that turning the tv on could be a distraction and could possibly mean her doom, so with nothing better to do Rose just stared at the blank screen trying to stay alert. Around fifteen minutes into watching nothing Rose's eyes began to feel heavy. She wanted no needed to stay awake and vigilant at all times. But she was really tired and the promise of sleep was just too good to shake off. Letting out a yawn Rose tilted her hear back against the couch deciding to rest her eyes. This way she could appear vulnerable while still being wide awake. Within two minutes or eye resting Rose's mind faded into the deep darkness of unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nearly several hours had gone by since Dimitri left Rose alone. He assumed that she would be wide awake when he got back, what an interesting conversation they would have. Dimitri longed to see Rose's reaction when she finally saw his face after so long; she would without a doubt try to kill him the first chance she got. Imagine Dimitri's surprise when he found Rose sleeping soundly on the couch, had she been anyone else foolish enough to sleep anywhere near a strigoi she would have been killed within seconds, had he been any other strigoi she would be dead. As much as Dimitri would have just absolutely loved to leave the guardian in his room undisturbed he had a much better idea, one that should be greatly amusing for him.

Dimitri picked up the sleeping girl and took her back to the bedroom. For the next forty minutes Dimitri watched Rose sleep, keeping a close eye and ear on her breathing. When Rose finally did awake Dimitri couldn't help but smile.

XXXXXXXXX

As soon as her eyes found red ones Rose immediately let out a small scream. Without thinking her fist swung out connecting with the face of the owner of sed eyes. Dimitri didn't even blink for a second when Rose punched him. He could have easily stopped her fist from reaching him but he wanted to test her strength. Rose threw a good punch but that was not nearly enough to really hurt Dimitri besides a slight stinging sensation in his cheek.

Almost as soon as her fist went flying Rose took in her surroundings and the person she was currently attacking. Once she recognized Dimitri's face and saw his glowing red eyes she instantly wanted to punch him again. Just as her other arm began to cock back and prepare to swing a firm hand grasped it.

"Ah sweet Roza is that any way to treat the man that you love so much?" Dimitri questioned her knowing it would only infuriate the young guardian.

"You are not the man that I loved. You are nothing but a soulless monster." Rose spat out the words as if they were toxic venom, poisoning her mouth. She tried to take another swing at Dimitri with her right fist but that to was caught by the strigoi.

"Pretty soon you will be a soulless monster just as I am. With you by my side I will be able to truly rule over all strigoi. There will be no one who can stop us." Dimitri's voice was filled with sick amusement, that and the smile on his face made Rose sick.

The man that she fell in love with would never say such a thing, he would never even dream of ruling over anyone. Rose had to keep reminding herself that these two people were not one in the same. She tried struggling to get her hands free but Dimitri held her in hi iron grip, even as a damphir his hold wouldn't have been easy to escape from.

Dimitri was amused by the fight that Rose tried to put up. He could have easily snapped her arm in two, part of him wanted to but knew better if he was to have her join him. Instead he continued to toy with her, provoking her to take swings that he easily caught. Had Rose had her silver stake in hand the odds would have been a little more even.

For the next two weeks Dimitri held Rose captive in his room. He had brought her jewelry hoping that it would help her become more open to becoming a strigoi. He was going to bite her either way but he wanted her to want it first. When the gifts weren't enough Dimitri decided to persuade Rose with his bite. The endorphins from his saliva would give her the greatest high in the world, even if it didn't make Rose want to become a strigoi, she would be willing to do nearly anything for him. A bite from a strigoi will give a person the greatest high they would ever know and even more addictive than drugs.

Rose tried to fight off the first two bites, but by the third she was begging for them. Every time Dimitri would enter the room Rose exposed her neck. Being the good host that he was Dimitri would always give Rose exactly what she wanted, well almost. The endorphins in Dimitri's saliva not only got Rose extremely high, but made her extremely aroused as well. He could smell her arousal and how ready she was for him. A part of Dimitri wanted to take Rose fast and hard whether or not if she wanted it. If it wasn't for the fact that she was still a dhamphir and therefore fragile he has held himself back., but that would all change soon enough.

It was almost time for Dimitri to fulfill his promise to Rose, and make her a part of his immortal forces. In a very short amount of time Rose will be a strigoi then they will take over the estate and the entire operation one he and Rose have taken down Galina. From there he would continue to gain power and his influence will rise, all he needed was a strong enough partner and Rose fit that role perfectly. This was a win win for Dimitri, he would gain a strong ally and even more power, he could not lose. Now all he had to do was wait just two more days before turning Rose, just two extremely short days and everything will fall in place.

XXXXXXXXX

Today was the day. Today, Dimitri was finally going to make a real name for himself. He would get the power and respect that he deserved. The only thing he needed to wait for was Rose waking from her slumber. The entire night Dimitri watched Rose as she slept, very anxious. He wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into her neck and suck out her life essence before feeding her his own blood. But, Dimitri was a very patient man and could wait a few hours more.

Once Rose was awake, Dimitri wasted no time in sinking his fangs into her jugular. He initially planned on taking things slow and enjoying himself while draining Rose dry, but his patience ran but so deep. The taste of Rose's blood was amazing, even after weeks of feeding from her daily she tasted exquisite. In less than a minute her body was nearly dry as Dimitri continued to drain her, at first she tried to fight it but the endorphins kicked in quickly for Dimitri to finish his task. Dimitri pulled away leaving just enough blood left to keep Rose barely alive. Biting his wrist Dimitri drew a line of his own blood and forced it through Rose's lips. He made sure to give her plenty to try and speed up the process.

Rose's body lay cold and still on the bed. Nearly two minutes past before she so much as twitched. After four minutes Rose jumped up and positioned herself in an almost predatory crouch. Her crimson red eyes stared into Dimitri's as if challenging him to attack her. She wanted nothing more than to get as far away as possible from the threat that was Dimitri Belikov but knew she had to stand her ground, that is how things worked with strigoi, how she now worked.

"How are you feeling Roza?" Dimitri asked with amusement in his soulless eyes.

"Just fine." Rose almost didn't recognize her own voice. Truthfully she was better than fine. Even with an un beating heart Rose has never felt so alive. All of her senses were sharper than ever before, she felt as though she could do any and everything she wanted. She was truly reborn.

"You're thirsty I bet."

Rose hadn't really noticed the burning scratchy feeling in her throat until now. She was thirsty, extremely thirsty. It almost felt as though there was sand paper scraping against the inside of her throat. Not to mention the deep hunger she could feel in the pit of her stomach.

"I am." Talking only made things worse. If Rose didn't feed soon she would have to kill something, or someone, it really didn't matter who or what at the moment. The only thing of any real concern was her thirst.

"Normally I would start you off with a few bags of blood but I need you to be at full strength as soon as possible." The sooner they were able to take down Galina the better. Dimitri knew that eventually Rose will try to betray him and he would get everything he needed from her before that happened.

It only took a few minutes for Dimitri to have three Moroi bodies delivered to his room. Being Galina's favorite had its perks, what a silly women she was for trusting him. He would have preferred live food but they would have to deal with what they had. Rose on the other hand didn't care if they were alive or not, food was food. She was starving. As soon as Dimitri handed her a body she dug in, fangs tearing at the flesh of its neck, sweet delicious blood feeling her mouth.

Dimitri just watched Rose for a minute before digging into his own meal. The two bodies were drained dry in minutes. It was obvious that Rose was still hungry by the way she eyed the third body.

"Take it." Dimitri had gotten the third one for her anyway knowing that she would need more blood.

Rose wasn't sure just how much she could trust Dimitri but the thirst over powered all other thought. She pounced, throwing caution to the wind. It was safe to say that she was already an addict. The Moroi blood feeling her with power and sating her incredible hunger. Human blood would have been enough for quenching Rose's thirst but only Moroi blood would give her the strength she would need. She drained the corpse and threw it to the side, satisfied for now.

"Come Roza. There are things we must do." Dimitri ordered before turning towards the door. He knew Rose would fallow without question, after all he did sire her. For a time at least she will be loyal to him. Dimitri led her throughout the estate until they reached Galina's private library. If anyone else had so much as dared to step foot in the library they would be decapitated.

Galina was already there staring out one of the huge windows. Dimitri was hoping that he would have a few minutes to explain his plan to Rose. He should have done it back in the room but he was anxious.

"Dimka, I trust you have good reason for bringing your pet here. In my private library." Galina made no attempt to hide her displeasure. Her comment had caused Rose to get a little angry. She was being insulted by this old broad that she didn't even know. Rose wanted to rush over there and grab Galina by the throat but knew better. Even with her back turned Rose was no match for the older vampire.

"I only wanted to show you our new addition to the family." Rose could hear the smirk in Dimitri's voice.

Galina turned around for the first time, her cold red eyes looking over Rose. Her face portrayed no emotion while evaluating the girl in front of her. Rose stood there obviously agitated, she did lot like this bitch staring at her.

"Have you tested her skill?" Galina asked Dimitri.

"I have seen no reason to. I have known Rose long enough to know that she can hold her own in a fight."

"I trust your judgment Dimka, but I want to see what she can do. To decide what usefulness, if any, that she has to us." Rose was seething with rage now. This bitch had just called her useless, and made it seem as if she were just a simple pawn to be used. If there was anything that Rose could be one hundred percent sure of since being reborn, is that she hated this woman with everything she had.

"Little Roza is one of the best fighters I have ever known. Even before being reborn she could hold her own against most strigoi, and none of the weaklings here could touch her. And now she has the power and potential to be a great asset to you."

"Fine. Just keep your pet under control until I find use for her." Galina sneered. "Now, I have business to attend to." With that Galina made her way passed the two other strigoi. Rose glared daggers at the woman until the door closed behind her as she left the room.

Even if he hadn't known Rose so well, it was obvious to Dimitri just how much she disliked Galina. The hatred that Rose was feeling could prove to be vital for his plan. Hatred was nearly as strong a motivator as fear. With enough motivation he could convince Rose to help him take Galina down. Getting her to fight would not be a problem, but Galina was strong, anyone near her could feel power radiating from her body. Most strigoi would rather take their chances with a group of Guardians, but if anyone had enough nerve to fight her it would be Rose.

"Now Roza-"

"When do we kill the bitch?" Rose asked, cutting Dimitri off. At first Dimitri had no idea what to say. He was surprised but felt joy as well.

"You were always a smart one Roza. Tomorrow morning." Dimitri knew that he really should not have been so surprised, Rose was always very good at putting things together. Of course she would be able to figure out his plan in a matter of minutes. He also knew that Galina would have also have figured it out, and that is why they had to strike soon.

"Good. I really hate that bitch. Now," Rose said turning towards Dimitri, staring him in his cold red eyes "when do we finally get to fuck? I have been waiting for far too long." Rose began to run her hands up and down Dimitri's hard chest.

Being re-awakened had drastically changed Rose's personality. She was even bolder now, not to mention the constant swearing. Now Rose spoke as if she knew that no one could challenge her, as if questioning any of her actions or words would lead to certain death. It was a typical way of speaking between powerful strigoi and their underlings. Dimitri would have found it amusing if it weren't also very dangerous. Rose's confidence could lead her to challenging him, and he could not be sure that he would be the one to come out alive.

"As much as I would love to fuck you against this table, I have more important things to take care of right now. And you need to feed more before tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXX

Rose sat in Dimitri and her room for what must have been three hours before he came back. She had drained two more corpses and a still breathing Moroi by then. While she was in the room Dimitri was out making sure that they would have access to Galina while she was alone and vulnerable without being interrupted. The plan was to strike right before sun rise. At that time security will be very lax and not many strigoi will be walking around.

Rose and Dimitri stayed in the room until ten minutes before sun rise. They quietly made their way through the compound to Galina's room. Even if Galina had expected them to attack so soon she would be too confident in herself to hide in another room. There were supposed to be two guards standing post right outside the door but Dimitri convinced them to retire early. Armed with nothing but their bare hands Dimitri and Rose stormed through the door prepared for battle.

By the time the door was open Galina was already on her feet and taking a swipe at Rose, who was barely able to dodge before a kick was sent her way. While Rose was keeping Galina preoccupied Dimitri tried to tackle her from the side. Galina quickly spun out the way and swung at Dimitri. She was faster than him but he was just a little stronger. Galina had just delivered a swift punch to Dimitri's face when a fist got her from the side, knocking her off her feet. Before she could get back up Rose was on top of her holding her down. Galina being the stronger one was able to flip their positions so that she was on top. As soon as their positions were reversed Dimitri had his arms around Galina's neck. He put her in a headlock and pulled until her head detached from her body. Rose pushed the corpse off of her and stood up next to Dimitri.

They both watched the door knowing that by now there would be a swarm of strigoi on their way to the room. In the few minutes that the fight lasted all the noise and commotion would have been enough to alert at least half of the strigoi in the compound. In a matter of seconds there were multiple groups of strigoi standing outside of the door baring fangs and claws. Dimitri held up Galina's head and everyone went quiet. It was now understood that Dimitri was in charge and not to be messed with. Dimitri and Rose started walking towards the door and the group parted immediately letting them through.

For the next three weeks Dimitri ran what was Galina's entire operation while Rose pretty much did whatever she wanted. The morning of Galina's death Rose finally made Dimitri give her what she was craving. Dimitri would have never guessed that changing Rose would turn her into a nympho, but he enjoyed it none the less. After so much time and planning Dimitri finally had all of the power he deserved, and all thanks to Rose. It would have taken much longer to do without her, too bad that she had to die soon. Dimitri could not have her trying to pull the same move on him. He decided that in within the next week Rose would become just a distant memory. Until then he would enjoy his little nympho a little more.

While Dimitri made plans to get rid of Rose he failed to realize that she had plans of her own. Rose was nowhere near as clueless as Dimitri seemed to believe that she was. She had been working on her plan to kill him sense the day she was awakened. It only took Rose a couple of days to come up with a plan, but needed more time to get the necessary equipment together and people to help her. Doing it by herself would have been nearly impossible especially with Dimitri always watching her. But she finally had everything she needed, and tonight will be the night that she frees herself from Dimitri.

After finding someone she could convince to fallow her things became very simple. She could distract Dimitri while her plan was put in motion. Once everything was all set, all she needed to do was lure Dimitri into her trap, which was by far one of the easiest steps. Rose told Dimitri to meet her in one of the many vaults within the compound with promises of "making love" on top of treasure. As soon as Dimitri set foot in the room it was over for him. The door slammed shut and locked trapping him inside while high powered UV lights placed all over the room were switched on. Before Dimitri could realize what was happening he was burned to a crisp. Harnessing the power of the sun was seemingly easy when all you needed was a few special light bulbs and electricity. That was all Rose needed to start building her empire. From that point on Rose became one of the most powerful strigois in the world.


End file.
